<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AI Writes an Unus Annus Episode by Atypical_Ty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275734">AI Writes an Unus Annus Episode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypical_Ty/pseuds/Atypical_Ty'>Atypical_Ty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Markiplier - Freeform, Sad Ethan Nestor, Supportive Mark Fischbach, Unus Annus, We love our boys, Who needs sleep, Written by an AI, sleep is for the weak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypical_Ty/pseuds/Atypical_Ty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I let GPT2 write an Unus Annus story, with only the simple part of:</p><p>" Mark frowned at his younger counterpart. "Ethan, what are you doing?" He sighed.</p><p>Ethan looked at him with a large smile, "I'm trying to explain how to make sausage!" "</p><p>And this is what it came up with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AI Writes an Unus Annus Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark frowned at his younger counterpart. "Ethan, what are you doing?" He sighed.</p><p>Ethan looked at him with a large smile, "I'm trying to explain how to make sausage!"  Ethan gave a long, snout-like laugh, "It's just a little, you know?"</p><p>Ethan let out a small snout . He turned towards the camera. He took a deep breath. "It is a very simple and effective method of making sausage, I believe! The system works just as well as it does."  Ethan gave a deep breath.</p><p>Mark looked on, still confused as to the youngers antics.  "Sure, what are you doing here?"  Mark said. </p><p> He was unsure of himself. The young man looked at him, and then asked , "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>Ethan looked down at his handiwork, and felt a little pang of guilt. Mark, perplexed, asked, "What?"</p><p>Ethan looked up and said, "I just wanted to make the best sausage, and I can't even do that right." Mark looked at him.</p><p>"Hey," Mark spoke softly to Ethan, not wanting to hurt his feelings on accident, "it's okay, you did a good job."  Mark gave a slight smile, and then looked at him. Ethan looked up, then back towards the abomination of a sausage he had created. </p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes. "Its not good. I ruined it, Mark."  </p><p>Mark looked at him. " You did a good job with the sausage."  Mark said "Especially for your first try." </p><p>Ethan sniffled, "Really?"</p><p> Mark looked at him. He was almost crying. "It was really good." Mark put his hand on his arm, then looked at him with a kind smile. "I'm proud of you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>